


Cerebral Control

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Prowl’s frame twitched violently, the cerebral ball attached to the back of his helm shooting pain through his circuits. But there was another pain, a pain in his spark as he gazed down at the downed mech at trying, and failing, to drag himself away at his feet.
Kudos: 15





	Cerebral Control

Prowl’s frame twitched violently, the cerebral ball attached to the back of his helm shooting pain through his circuits. But there was another pain, a pain in his spark as he gazed down at the downed mech at trying, and failing, to drag himself away at his feet. Energon smeared against white plating and a helmfin had a massive crack in it, the normal flashing of color now gone from the damage.

There was so much damage to the smaller mech. Damaged that _he_ caused. Wheeljack shouldn’t have to escape him, not when he was trusted with his safety. Not when Jazz trusted him to keep his amica safe when he wasn’t around.

But he didn’t. The Autobot SIC had _hurt him_. Had been the one to attack and injure Wheeljack enough that he couldn’t run away. Could hardly drag himself away from him because of the hit he had landed on the inventor’s hip joint.

His vocoder let out a crackle of static as another violent twitch wracked his frame. No. Nononononono. He wasn’t allowed to do this. He was never supposed to raise a hand and harm Wheeljack.

His hand shot to the back of his helm, servos brushing against the cerebral ball before he covered it with his hand and gripped tightly. Those damn Decepticon’s weren’t going to push him any further. Not now. Not _ever_.

Gripping the ball tightly, Prowl gritted his denta as he tightened his grip even more before, with a lot of force powered in his shoulder hydraulics, ripped at the cerebral ball. Static exploded from his vocoder as it ripped out of his helm, plating warping from the forced removal.

Prowl’s chassis heaved as he clenched the cerebral ball before dropping it. They wouldn’t control him anymore.

He dropped to his knees with a whisper of Wheeljack’s name mangled by the static still ringing in his vocalizer.


End file.
